Lovebug!
by Feelin SPAZTIC
Summary: A bunch of SasuSaku one-shots. Rated T for cuteness! Chp. 4: Gumdrop Smiles. "I am not talking to you...EVER AGAIN!"
1. Crazy KoolAid

**My first one-shot series! So exciting! Not. I'm gonna shut up now and start writing… This goes on like through their life so I'll put the ages.**

**Lovebug! Chapter 1: Crazy Kool-Aid**

**Age: 5**

It was a hot summer day and all the kids were huddled around Ms. Haruno's house. They had been playing with Sakura's new soccer ball, throwing it and kicking it around.

"Man, I'm tired!" A sweaty Sakura yelled.

"I agwee." Muttered Tenten. Hinata sighed and nodded.

"Hn. It's 'agree' Tenten." A sour looking Neji scowled. Tenten kicked him in the shin and smiled as he howled in pain.

"Twoblesome…" Shikamaru had heard his dad say that word a lot. He turned to Ino who didn't have a speck of dirt on her. "Why didn't you pway? Ino scoffed.

"I would have gotten dirty!" She exclaimed. "But I'll go get us some drinks, 'kay Shika-Kun?" She asked standing up. Shikamaru nodded as she walked in.

"GET KOOL-AID!!!!" Shouted Naruto. Sasuke bonked him on the head then whispered in his ear, "You'll give Sakuwa a headache Dobe." Naruto nodded his head.

"SASUKE LOVES SAKUWA!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. Sakura blushed on looked at her Hello-Kitty shoes and Sasuke punched Naruto.

"I'm back!" Ino said happily. She handed each a Kool-Aid pouch. Naruto got orange, Hinata got blue-raspberry, Tenten got strawberry-kiwi, Ino got orange, Shikamaru got strawberry, Neji got blue-raspberry, Sasuke got grape and Sakura got cherry. They each started to drink.

"WAIT!!!" Sakura yelled. "I think I figured out a way to change your hair colour Sasuke! It will be the same colour as mine!" And with that Sakura poured her cherry flavored Kool-Aid on Sasuke's head. Everyone gasped. Sakura started crying.

"I-i-I thought s-s-since it-t-t was ch-ch-cherry it would ch-ch-chang your h-h-hair to p-p-p-pretty p-p-pink…" Sasuke growled and choked out, "It's okay." Everyone started laughing at the two. Sasuke turned. "What's so funny?"

Ino laughed. "Sasuke luvhs Sakuwa!!!!"

_Baby I can't let you down,_

_I gotta make you smile._

_Honey I can't drop you right now,_

_I gotta make you laugh._

_~Gotta by Me ©_

_And when the door closes,_

_Everyone leaves,_

_I'll be there to smile,_

_To make you understand._

_~Find Out by Me ©_

**I hope you liked the first one-shot! ^^ I used some excerpts from poems I've written. If you want to hear the rest, PM me. **

**RRRRRRRR**

**RRRRRRRR**

**RRRRRRRR**

**RRRRRRRR**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**RRRRRRRR**

**RRR**

**R**

**Please Read then Review!**


	2. Pretty Little Eyelashes

**OMG! This is sooo happening to me right now! I hate it!**

**Lovebug! Chapter 2: Pretty Little Eyelashes**

Sakura Haruno was sitting outside with her group of friends, laughing and talking about their pasts. Naruto took a large bite out of his sandwich and blurted out, "Hey! You guys remember when we were five?"

Sasuke bonked him on the head. Ino nodded. "Sakura dumped Kool-Aid on a chicken's ass." Sasuke glared. "Oops. I meant Sasu-Cakes hair!" Everyone but Sasuke and Neji laughed, although Neji DID smirk. Sasuke just blushed and looked away.

Sakura looked down. She was five! She didn't know! Ino patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Sak! Sasu-Cakes is just mad because we know about his little crush." Ino winked. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who was blushing redder, and blushed herself.

Suddenly, Sakura's right eye started to hurt. She rubbed it a bit and then ate some more. Then it really hurt. She started to rub vigorously at it. Everyone was looking at her. She turned to Sasuke (She sat in between Sasuke and Ino) and pushed her face up to his.

"Is something in my eye?" She asked. He started to look around her eye. But everyone noticed that he was blushing…AGAIN. He saw an eyelash and used his thumb to wipe it gently away. "Better?"

She blinked a couple of times then beamed at him. "Much! What was in it?" He ate one of her chips as she pouted. "Eyelash."

She nodded. Then her head popped straight up as she remembered something she was taught in medical classes. Everyone looked her way. "OMIGAWD!!!"

"WHAT???" Ino screamed along with Naruto. "I just lost an eyelash!!! It takes one eyelash 4 years to grow!!! OMIGAWD!!!! IMA BE EYELASH-LESS!!!!!" Sakura started running home, forgetting all of her stuff. Sasuke ran after her. He went inside her house and found her in the bathroom, staring at the mirror.

"Hey…What's the matter?" He said as he came and stood behind her. (He like…taller than her by almost a foot) "It's so wrong!" She cried and slid to the floor. He sat down too. "That you lost an eyelash? That you can't have it back 'til you're 19? Really?"

She glared at him then started to examine his eyelashes. He noticed this and closed them.

"No. What's wrong is that you're a guy and you have more and longer lashes than me!" He stared at her then laughed.

He looked at her, then quickly kissed her. And that night they sat there, having their own conversation of silence.

"Hey!! Isn't Teme and Sakura-Chan coming to get their stuff?"

"Naruto, why don't you just stay here and wait for them?"

"I-i-i…"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"Troublesome. Just stay here Naruto…"

"U-u-um…"

"Yeah. Then maybe you can leave my cousin alone for the night!"

W-w-w…."

"What?! NO WAY!!!"

"h-h-he…"

"SHUT UP YOU BOZO'S!!!! HINATA IS TRYING TO TALK!!!!"

"Thanks Tenten…."

"No problem!"

"Why didn't you say anything then Hinata-Chan?"

"Nevermind…."

**HOLY SHIT!!! My arms hurt from typing. Only because they haven't been of much use to me lately. If you can guess who's speaking in the last part, you all get fresh cookies! YAY!!!**

**RxR**


	3. Evilness

HA! I'm BAAAAACK! Missed me? Probably not. Anyways I've been working on this sweet site called The Loose Nuts. For all the crazy people! Here's the link! VIST OR I KILL YOU! Kidding kidding. But seriously, visit. .

Oh yeah. This happened to me like, a few days ago. First try at dialogue story.

Lovebug! Chapter 3: Evilness

* * *

"Quit it."

"I'm just looking! Gosh, someone's a lil' pissy today!"

"Shut up."

"All I'm doing is looking at your eyeball. Is that such a crime?"

"Being drunk is a crime. Are you drunk?"

"Gasp! How could you! After all the things we've been through together! This calls for emergency! I MUST look into your eye and its evilness!"

"I don't trust you. You sure you're not drunk?"

"I'm a doctor for freak's sake! I'm not flippin' drunk either!"

"Freak's sake? Jee, I thought you were better than that."

"If you don't shut up I'll eat you!"

"Mhm. Okay. I believe you. Like…One hundred percent believe you."

"I need you to answer this really REALLY big question. Are you-?"

"No. I'm not gay. Although your boyfriend Sai was."

"Gasp! Were you jealous? OMG! You were totally jealous! I have to text the girls about this."

"Grr…Shut up."

"Aw. Poor baby was jealous! You're just mad because-"

…

…

…

…

"That was…."

"Hn."

"Wait. YOU DID THAT TO SHUT ME UP! DIDN'T YOU!!!"

Smirk.

"Bastard."

"Pink haired freak."

"Cold hearted emo bastard with an eye and all it's evilness."

…

…

…

…

"Why so serious? Ehem. I mean, why so silent?"

"You are…Wow…You are just amazing sometimes!"

Grin.

Smirk.

"Amazingly idiotic."

"BASTARD!!"

Crash.

Boom.

Screech.

Pow.

Scream.

Smirk.

Glare.

…

…

…

…

"Be my girlfriend?"

"I kinda have to. You kissed me twice today."

…

…

…

…

"Yeah. I'll go out with you. Just don't kill me with your eye and it's evilness."

"Whatever, Sakura."

"Whatever, Sasuke."

* * *

**AND THEY STARTED MAKING OUT! I'm joking. This actually happened, with me and a friend of mine. Except we aren't going out. He's just my friend. Anyways go to this link! NOW!**

**.**

**Or just e-mail me! Or PM me.  
**

**Hope you liked this chappie!**


	4. Gumdrop Smiles

**La la la. Please don't be mad at me for not updating. My life is going really really REALLY bad right now. It basically…sucks. Sucks balls. Ugh.. Here's chappie 4..**

**Lovebug! Chapter 4: Gumdrop Smiles**

"Once a day ago a climbed a hill, over the top and over the dill. Up in the green grass I saw candy, in a basket it came in handy. I was so hungry and I was so shook, I couldn't help but take a look. I grabbed the basket and I sang, 'Look it's the Gumdrop Smiles gang!'"

Sasuke Uchiha just shook his head and walked faster ahead of a singing pink haired girl. Her green eyes shone with immature-ness and her bubblegum hair bounced to the tune. She pouted and ran to catch up.

"What's wrong Sasu-Cakes?" she asked. He glared and kept walking.

"You're in high school and you're _still _singing that stupid song?" he asked coldly. She glared and grabbed his shoulder.

"That was the _first song_ we wrote together! Of course I'm singing it! Gumdrop Smiles was the _first song_ we wrote! TOGETHER NO LESS!!" she screamed.

He rolled his eyes and turned around. "But the songs we have now are so much better. Like 'Boxed In'! Forget that kid song. _We have better ones_."

She gasped and put her fist to her chest. "I am _HURT_. I am not speaking to you…_EVER AGAIN_!" she turned around and started walking the long way home. Sasuke sighed and dug through his backpack to find the song.

A few hours later, Sakura was sitting at her balcony, thinking about Sasuke and the song. She sighed and hummed the melody to herself. Out of nowhere (it was just the bushes..but she wanted to be dramatic damnit!) Sasuke appeared. He looked down and started to sing in a soft, tuned voice.

"Once a day ago a climbed a hill, over the top and over the dill. Up in the green grass I saw candy, in a basket it came in handy. I was so hungry and I was so shook, I couldn't help but take a look. I grabbed the basket and I sang, 'Look it's the Gumdrop Smiles gang!'" he sang out.

Sakura smiled and winked at him. "See?" she called. "Not so bad! I love that song to _death_!" she smiled and he smiled and then, he left.

The next day, they were together again. Best friend and best friend. Boyfriend and girlfriend.

_The Gumdrop Smiles gang._

**Whew. Woooow. I know I know, crappy song. I wrote in when I was 6! Sing to the tune of 'Up on the Rooftop' or whatever that song is. Hope you liked!**


End file.
